


Three Times the Radio Was Right

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's not superstitious about much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times the Radio Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0.  
>  This is more fic spawned from the episode discussion in [](http://community.livejournal.com/team_steve/profile)[**team_steve**](http://community.livejournal.com/team_steve/). This was a fast write and not nearly as cracky as the thread got but I hope you all still enjoy it. This one is for you [](http://patchcat.livejournal.com/profile)[**patchcat**](http://patchcat.livejournal.com/) and [](http://michele659.livejournal.com/profile)[**michele659**](http://michele659.livejournal.com/).

Steve wasn’t a superstitious man. Some of the men he’d served with in the Navy had been. They’d carried lucky tokens or worn Saint medallions but not Steve. He’d always just relied on himself to make his own luck. He was good at that. But there had been three times in his life when he felt like something, whether fate or God he didn’t know, had intervened to guide him.

The first time was when he was a teenager. Mary and her friends had been fond of playing the radio game. They would ask a question then turn on the radio to try and find the answer in the song lyrics. He’d always thought it was silly, after all what possible truth did Madonna hold about whether or not Johnny had a crush on Mary? But they had sworn by it. Mary had told him that it was the universe speaking to them which had just made Steve laugh.

He hadn’t believed in any of that hokum until his mom’s death. He had been devastated by the loss and on top of his grief; he had been so angry that his father was making him move to the mainland away from all of his friends. And making everything worse, he had to leave right in the middle of his record breaking football season. The weeks before he left were a particularly difficult time in the McGarrett household. He and Mary were both battling their father at every turn trying to change his mind or at least express just how angry they were. Then one night after a particularly intense fight with his father he had stormed up to his room and turned on his radio full blast only to be greeted with the lyrics:

 _California Dreamin’  
On such a winter’s day_

And he suddenly realized that getting out of this house getting away from everything would be like leaving the cold of winter behind. Suddenly he couldn’t wait to get to the mainland and California. He was done with this crap. It was time to start new somewhere else.

One time might have just been a coincidence. He had been having enough trouble with his father that he was bound to look forward to moving out eventually, song or not. But when it happened a second time he began to believe that maybe Mary had been on to something after all.

The second time had happened many years later shortly after he had begun SEAL training. He hadn’t talked to his father much since he’d been sent to the mainland. There had been the obligatory Sunday evening phone calls while he’d finished high school but when he moved on to the Naval Academy they had grown even further apart, he just hadn’t seen the point. He was still bitter that his father had always put his job before his family and decided that they would both be better off if they didn’t force a tense relationship full of fights.

Then after one particularly grueling weekend of training he’d gotten in his car and wearily turned on the radio only to catch the last few lines of “Cat’s in the Cradle.”

 _He'd grown up just like me,  
My boy was just like me_

And those words hit him like a brick. He hadn’t seen his family in years. He hadn’t talked to his father for months. He was becoming the kind of man he’d hated his father for being. That night he had called his father and made plans to visit Hawaii on his next leave. And now, he was very grateful for the renewed relationship that he had before his father was killed a few years later. If he hadn’t had that time with his father he didn’t know if he would have ever forgiven himself.

So by the time he turned on the car radio and heard “Sexy Eyes” blaring over the speakers he was a firm believer that signs and portents could come over the radio waves. Danny hated the song of course, which Steve found terribly entertaining, but he loved it. He loved to give Danny trouble and anything that got him that worked up was good in Steve’s book.

Steve was amused by the situation and wasn’t taking it seriously until he just happened to look up and meet Danny’s eyes when he heard the fateful lyrics.

 _I looked up, what did I see?  
Sexy eyes_

He knew then in that moment that he was in love with Danny and had been for a while. It wasn’t even a shock. It just felt right. Danny’s gorgeous blue eyes were staring at him so full of life as he bitched about the song that Steve was momentary mesmerized before he remembered to return to their normal banter. Someday he would tell Danny how he felt, maybe even tell him when he knew, but now wasn’t that day so instead Steve commented on Danny’s tie and watched him puff up in annoyance.

He was going to have to tell Mary she had been right. The radio game really could tell your future…or at least make you understand yourself a little better. But no matter what he still didn't believe that her Ouija board was real.


End file.
